


fellas is it gay to be death's bf

by hiimadere



Series: i can and will make this gay featuring nero from the dmc series [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, anyway goodnight lmao, i can barely get my shit together fuck off, its 5 am what do you want from me, oh and this is gonna be spoilerly so read at ur own cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimadere/pseuds/hiimadere
Summary: alright fanfic is done, go read some mpreg or vore fics u nast





	fellas is it gay to be death's bf

hi im minato arisato, makoto yuki, sakuya shiomi, emo jesus, hamuko's shitty twin or whatever. and my boyfriend is goddamn death himself, well maybe not actually death but still you get my idea

how did we met? when i was a young boy my father took me into the city, to see some fuckin robot and who wouldve guessed, my boyfriend. damn robot got death inside me and that was when ive started to reconsider my fucking life choices because that sounded very wrong

my parents died in a car accident, really cliché but eh what did you expect from atlus. GOOD story? nah fuck that. anyway like i said. car crash.

i grew up, moved to iwatodai dorm and this kid named phallus i think??? penis????? oh no nevermind its pharos. anyway that son of a bitch kept appearing every midnight whenever im about to beat some really big shadow

to be fucking honest pharos can be the main reason why i have these large eyebags, and i end up sleeping in class. then again im the main character and i can fuckin ace that shit

then again im dead inside, i hate everyone and everybody hates me so ehh, 50/50 yall

anyway back to the story.

i didnt expect that boy to be ryoji, aka my boyfriend because plot plot plot whaddya fuckin want op is out of ideas to write shit

he told every sees member that this bitch named nyx was gonna fuckin kill us all on january first, after that him and i wanted to talk about edgy stuff- y'know just boyfriend things- and then hE TURNS INTO ONE OF MY FUCKING PERSONAS CHRIST RYOJI

he told me i had a choice to straight up kill him or nah, my answer? murder the bitch. no im kidding. i didnt kill him and the look on his face made me want laugh, HE WANTED ME TO END HIS MISERY SO BAD LIKE BITCH ME TOO THE FUCK

so after a slight lovers quarrel he told me how to beat nyx, after literally saying nyx cannot be defeated. ryoji i love you n all but make up your mind for fuck's sake im not some fucking psychic

okay im so tired and extremely lazy to finish the story so long story short i became a door and now im with my dorky fucking boyfriend again, tada

**Author's Note:**

> alright fanfic is done, go read some mpreg or vore fics u nast


End file.
